


Missing Moments (März-April 2019)

by Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt



Series: Davenzi Plays [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt/pseuds/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt
Summary: Davenzi Rollenspiel Teil 1 - Der Beginn unseres Abenteuers... es geht los mit Missing Moments aus Staffel 3!
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Davenzi Plays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. 27.03.2019 - Darf ich mit?

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Rollenspiel-Geschichte von uns beiden (Katrin und Pauline, bei tumblr: [ riddikulus](https://riddikulus.tumblr.com/) und [ shakshuka-grandpasweaters](https://shakshuka-grandpasweaters.tumblr.com/) )  
> Ihr findet all unsre Plays auch auf tumblr ( [ unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt](https://unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt.tumblr.com/) )
> 
> Wie es zu dem Rollenspiel und dem Veröffentlichen kam, könnt ihr [ hier](https://unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt.tumblr.com/post/611323467978129408/begr%C3%BC%C3%9Fungspost) nachlesen
> 
> Falls ihr noch mehr wissen wollt: Einfach fragen!

**Mittwoch, 14:35 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, David/Laura:**

David:  
Hey Schwesterherz! Sag mal, wäre es okay, wenn wir unseren Kinoabend am Freitag verschieben?

Laura:  
:-( :-( :-( Warum?

David:  
Ich bin auf ne Party eingeladen.

Laura:  
Wow! Und du willst hingehen?!?

David:  
Ja...

Laura:  
Auf ne Party? Mit Menschen...

David:  
Mann, Laura...:-P

David:  
Ja!

Laura:  
Wo ist denn die Party?

David:  
Bei Matteo

Laura:  
Sandwich-Mützen-Matteo?

David:  
Nenn ihn nicht so...

Laura:  
Hast du deine Mütze jetzt eigentlich wieder?

David:  
Ja, er hat sie mir heute zurückgegeben.

Laura:  
Und dich dabei zur Party eingeladen...

David:  
Genau

Laura:  
Und sonst so?

David:  
Wie sonst so? Wird das jetzt ein Verhör oder was?

Laura:  
Vielleicht...

David:  
Nichts sonst! Er hat mir die Mütze wieder gegeben, mir gesagt, dass seine Mitbewohner sich beschwert haben, wie wir die Küche hinterlassen haben und hat mich zur Party eingeladen. Mehr nicht!

David:  
Also verschieben wir den Kinoabend?

Laura:  
Wenn du mir dann als Trostpflaster beim nächsten mal das Popcorn ausgibst... von mir aus.

David:  
Deal!

Laura:  
Und was mach ich dann Freitag abend?

David:  
Lesen? Freunde treffen? Auf ne Party gehen?

Laura:  
Auf Matteos Party?

David:  
Nein!!!

Laura:  
Ach komm schon - ich würde ihn schon gerne mal kennenlernen!

David:  
Ich kenn ihn doch selbst kaum…

Laura:  
Dafür sprichst du aber ziemlich oft von ihm.

David:  
Oft?! Ich hab ihn, wenn's hoch kommt dreimal erwähnt.

Laura:  
Eben! Dreimal mehr als die anderen Leute aus deinem Jahrgang!

Laura:  
Außerdem waren es mehr als dreimal!

Laura:  
Ach komm schon! Ich will die Küche sehen, die ihr verunstaltet habt!

Laura:  
Ich will Matteo sehen!

David:  
Ich weiß nicht, Laura... ich kann da doch nicht einfach so jemanden mitbringen...

Laura:  
Und genau daran sieht man, dass du viel zu selten auf Partys gehst! Natürlich kannst du! Das ist schon okay bei Partys! Ich könnte dir den Rücken stärken und dir währenddessen das kleine Partyeinmaleins beibringen!

Laura:  
Ich könnte mich auch als deine Freundin ausgeben und wir könnten Matteo eifersüchtig machen. *g*

David:  
Ich will Matteo aber nicht eifersüchtig machen.

Laura:  
Aber du magst ihn

David:  
Er hat ne Freundin!

Laura:  
Aber du magst ihn.

David:  
Ich kenn ihn doch kaum.

Laura:  
Aber du magst ihn!

David:  
Kannst du auch noch was anderes schreiben?

Laura:  
Darf ich nun mit?

David:  
Von mir aus...

Laura:  
Jippie!

David:  
Aber du machst nichts Peinliches!

Laura:  
Mach ich doch nie!

David:  
Und du sprichst nicht mit ihm!

Laura:  
Darf ich noch nicht mal hallo sagen? Das wäre sehr unhöflich!

David:  
Hallo ist okay, aber nicht sowas wie: "David hat schon sooo viel von dir erzählt" oder so.

Laura:  
Hey, keine Sorge! Ich werd mich benehmen!

David:  
Okay.

Laura:  
Bist du schon zu Hause?

David:  
Bin auf dem Weg.

Laura:  
Kannst du was einkaufen? Dann kann ich direkt anfangen zu kochen, wenn ich komme.

David:  
Kann ich machen. Schickst du mir die Liste?

Laura:  
Wird gemacht. Bis später!

David:  
Bis später!


	2. 12.04.2019 - Kakaogespräch mit Laura

**Freitag, 21:30 Uhr**

David:  
*steht mit Herzklopfen im dunklen Wohnzimmer und hört gerade, wie Laura Matteo unterbricht, sich entschuldigt und die Haustüre schließt*  
*hätte nie gedacht, dass Matteo nach seiner Nachricht bei ihm zu Hause auftauchen würde, um mit ihm zu sprechen*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo eigentlich wahrscheinlich ein Gespräch verdient hätte und dass es ziemlich feige von ihm war, per Whatsapp um Zeit zu bitten, hat aber nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er ihm sagen soll und wie er erklären kann, was los ist - versteht es ja selbst irgendwie nicht wirklich*  
*hat sich fest vorgenommen, niemandem an der Schule zu sagen, dass er transgender ist - und wollte noch dazu niemanden so nah an sich ran lassen, dass es einen Grund geben könnte, es überhaupt erklären zu müssen*  
*hat Angst und Panik, dass Matteo ihn ablehnt, wenn er es wüsste, dass er es rumerzählt und es schließlich noch mehr Leute wissen, dass alles wieder von vorne anfängt*  
*will das nicht und denkt sich, dass es das Beste ist, das alles zu beenden, bevor es richtig anfangen kann, damit es gar nicht erst eskalieren kann*  
*greift nach seinem Handy und tippt ohne Nachzudenken: “Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich will nichts von dir!”*  
*drückt auch ohne Nachzudenken auf Senden und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*hört unten die Haustüre ins Schloss fallen und tritt im Dunkeln ans Fenster*  
*sieht Matteo unten auf der Straße, wie dieser sein Handy aus der Tasche zieht, die Nachricht liest und sein Handy dann auf den Boden pfeffert*  
*spürt, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzieht*  
*wollte ihn nicht verletzen und weiß tief in sich drinnen, dass es ein Stück weit egoistisch ist, nicht persönlich mit ihm zu reden, sich ihm nicht zu erklären - aber das Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu schützen, ist in diesem Moment einfach größer*  
*spürt, wie Laura sich neben ihn stellt und ist dankbar, dass sie erstmal nichts sagt*  
*beobachtet, wie Matteo unten das Handy aufhebt und einen langen Moment einfach nur total hilflos auf der Straße steht, bevor er sich schließlich langsam vom Haus entfernt*

Laura:  
*stellt sich neben ihren Bruder und schaut mit ihm runter*  
*kann sich denken, dass David ihm gerade noch was geschrieben hat, als sie das Handy in seiner zitternden Hand sieht*  
*legt langsam ihren Arm um seine Schulter*  
David….  
*sagt sie sanft, zögernd*  
… ist das ein Kakaogespräch oder ein Biergespräch?

David:  
*hat für einen kurzen Moment total vergessen, dass Laura sich neben ihn gestellt hat und wird von ihren Worten und ihrem Arm um seine Schulter zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt*  
*wendet seinen Blick langsam vom Fenster ab und greift nach ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter*  
*drückt sie leicht und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*muss bei ihrer Frage fast bitter lächeln*  
*fährt sich kurz hilflos durch die Haare und meint schließlich*  
Kakao…  
*wendet sich endgültig vom Fenster ab, geht wie in Trance in die Küche, knipst die kleine Lampe auf der Arbeitsplatte an und lässt sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen*  
*starrt das Handy vor sich auf der Tischplatte an und fragt sich, ob er nicht gerade einen Riesenfehler gemacht hat*

Laura:  
*nickt und lässt ihn erstmal in Ruhe, während sie Kakao für beide macht*  
*denkt, es ist ganz gut, wenn er erstmal seine Gedanken ordnet*  
*weiß ja, dass er Matteo mag, aber hatte irgendwie nicht gedacht, dass es ihn so mitnehmen würde*  
*hatte vermutet, es war ein Flirt und David hat nur ein bisschen zu spät den Abflug genommen*  
*aber wie ihr Bruder da sitzt wie ein Häufchen Elend und wie Matteo sie vorhin angeguckt hat, da is sie sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob das wirklich das letzte mal war, dass sie Matteo gesehen hat*  
*aber jetzt ist erstmal ihr Bruder dran*  
*sie stellt die Tassen auf den Tisch und setzt sich ihm gegenüber*  
*sie legt den Kopf leicht schief und lächelt leicht*  
Also?  
*fragt sie leise und will ihm so die Gelegenheit zu geben, das zu erzählen, was er will*  
*nachfragen kann sie dann ja immer noch*

David:  
*nimmt die Tasse von Laura entgegen und lächelt einmal kurz müde*  
Danke…  
*schiebt das Handy ein Stück zur Seite und wärmt seine Hände an der Tasse*  
*weiß gar nicht, wo er anfangen soll zu erzählen, weiß aber aus Erfahrung, dass es bei Gesprächen mit Laura eigentlich egal ist, da sich am Ende des Gesprächs sowieso irgendwie automatisch alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge zusammenfügt*  
*fängt darum einfach irgendwo an und sagt leise*  
Wir hatten gestern ein Date…  
*spürt einen Kloß im Hals, als er daran denkt, wieviel Spaß sie gestern hatten und wie wohl er sich gefühlt hat, räuspert sich dann aber, damit der Kloß verschwindet*  
… und am Ende hat er mir gesagt, dass er sich von seiner Freundin getrennt hat.

Laura:  
*schaut ihn aufmerksam an*  
*lässt ihn reden*  
*kann sich dann am Ende aber doch kein kleines Lachen verkneifen*  
Er hat mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht? Was für ein Schuft!  
*schaut ihn dann aber wieder verständnisvoll an und nickt*  
Das heißt auf einmal wurd es ernst, nicht wahr? Auf einmal wurd es echt?  
*sieht David nicken und nickt auch*  
Und deswegen hast du ihm n Korb gegeben?

David:  
*schaut Laura kurz gespielt empört und beleidigt an, als sie lacht*  
*vergräbt das Gesicht kurz in den Händen und stöhnt*  
Das ist nicht lustig….  
*seufzt dann bei ihrer Schlussfolgerung und nickt*  
*hatte tatsächlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Matteo sich von Sara trennt*  
*hat gedacht, er könne ihn noch ein wenig anhimmeln und für Matteo wäre das ganze vielleicht nur eine Spielerei… oder irgendwas zum Ausprobieren*  
*hätte nie gedacht, das Matteo sich ausgerechnet wegen ihm von seiner Freundin trennt und will auch jetzt den Gedanken noch nicht wirklich zulassen, dass er Matteo vielleicht wirklich was bedeutet könnte*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Lauras nächster Frage*  
Nicht sofort… ich hab ihm geschrieben, dass es mir zu schnell ging und dass ich ein bisschen Zeit brauche…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut Laura hilflos an*  
… und keine 10 Minuten später stand er vor der Tür…  
*lächelt kurz traurig*  
Danke übrigens für’s Abwimmeln…  
*hat Laura vorhin in seiner Panik nur noch zuraunen können, dass er nicht da sei, falls es Matteo sei und ist ihr wirklich dankbar, dass sie ohne zu Zögern für ihn in die Bresche gesprungen ist*

Laura:  
*nickt*  
Ich weiß, sorry…  
*nickt wieder*  
Klar doch, kein Problem…. hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass er auftaucht, was?  
*nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao und seufzt*  
Deine Schuhe standen übrigens vor der Tür, also nehm ich an er hat’s jetzt begriffen.  
*sieht wie David noch mehr in sich zusammensackt wenn das überhaupt möglich ist*  
Ist das wirklich was du willst, David? Ihn endgültig los sein?

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Lauras Frage*  
*hat vielleicht damit gerechnet, dass er per Whatsapp nachfragt, aber nicht, dass Matteo hier vor der Türe auftaucht*  
*hört dann das mit den Schuhen und Lauras Kommentar diesbezüglich*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und gibt dann leise und mit leicht zitternder Stimme zu*  
Wenn nicht durch die Schuhe, dann durch meine Nachricht gerade…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und erklärt dann leise*  
Ich hab ihm geschrieben, dass ich nichts von ihm will und er mich in Ruhe lassen soll…  
*hat das Gefühl, gerade alles falsch zu machen, aber kann auch nicht sehen, was er hätte anders machen können, ohne dass er wieder selbst verletzt wird*  
*greift bei Lauras letzter Frage nach seiner Tasse und nippt am Kakao*  
*denkt nach*  
*zuckt irgendwann einfach nur mit den Schultern*  
*nimmt noch einen Schluck und hat dann ihr Date vor Augen… den ersten Kuss… und den Fast-Kuss… ihr Wochenende im Bett… Matteos Nähe, sein Lachen und seine blauen Augen….das Gefühl, er selbst sein zu können*  
*schließt die Augen, als er merkt, dass sie leicht wässrig werden, stellt dann aber entschlossen die Tasse auf den Tisch und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, ehe er Laura auf ihre Frage antwortet*  
Nein, es ist nicht das, was ich will. Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen?! Ist es für ein Outing nicht schon ein bisschen spät? Ich mein,... er hat sich von seiner Freundin getrennt… irgendwas scheint er ja jetzt von mir zu erwarten… was ich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht erfüllen kann. Wahrscheinlich wird er denken, ich hätte ihn die ganze Zeit nur verarscht…  
*schüttelt nochmal den Kopf*  
Und ich will es ihm auch nicht sagen! Es sollte niemand an der neuen Schule wissen! Und wenn es irgendwie die Runde macht, soll ich dann wieder irgendwo von vorne anfangen?!

Laura:  
*nickt und seufzt dann als sie das mit der zweiten Nachricht hört*  
Oh, David….  
*schaut ihn an und sieht, wie sich was verändert, wie seine Augen wässrig werden, aber auch wie er sich etwas entspannt*  
*will gerade sagen, dass es ihn ja ganz schön erwischt hat, kommt aber nicht dazu weil er wieder spricht*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander*  
Hey….*sagt sie sanft und greift nach seinem Arm*  
Hey…. es ist deine Entscheidung, hörst du? Natürlich musst du es ihm nicht sagen, du musst es keinem sagen, wenn du nicht willst.  
*zieht ihre Hand langsam wieder zurück*  
Aber weißt du… manchmal…. manchmal können uns Menschen auch überraschen.  
*seufzt und fügt schnell hinzu*  
Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass du die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hast…. ich kenn ihn ja gar nicht…. aber… Mensch, ich hasse es einfach zu sehn, dass es dir so weh tut, und ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du kannst dich nie wieder jemandem anvertrauen.

David:  
*lässt ihre Worte sacken und denkt drüber nach*  
*sagt nach einiger Zeit leise*  
Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, ob meine Entscheidung richtig oder falsch war…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und schweigt kurz, bevor er zögernd weiter spricht*  
Ich glaube, es wäre anders, wenn ich mit der Schule schon durch wäre…  
*findet den Gedanken auch ziemlich schrecklich, sich nie jemandem anvertrauen zu können und denkt sich, dass Matteo schon irgendwie Potential gehabt hätte, ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden… wenn da die Schule nicht wäre und seine Angst, dass es dort die Runde macht, sollte Matteo nicht damit klarkommen*  
*zuckt minimal mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht hätte ich es ihm gesagt, wenn ich mein Abi schon in der Tasche hätte und nicht mehr hin müsste… dann müsste ich niemandem begegnen, falls Matteo…  
*mag eigentlich gar nicht über das “falls” in Bezug auf Matteo nachdenken, weil ihm das irgendwie zu weh tut*  
*fühlt sich auf einmal unglaublich müde, verschränkt die Arme auf dem Tisch und legt den Kopf drauf ab*

Laura:  
*nickt langsam*  
Ja, die blöde Schule, aber es ist nicht mehr lang, nur ein paar Wochen…  
*seufzt leise und trinkt noch einen Schluck Kakao*  
Falls Matteo sich als Arschloch entpuppt?  
*streckt wieder ihre Hand aus und wuschelt ihm leicht durch die Haare*  
Hey…. hey…. das wird schon…. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du dich sicher fühlst, okay?  
*zögert leicht und sagt dann aber doch*  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl, das wird sich alles fügen, ja? Das wird schon….

David:  
*nickt zögernd bei ihren Worten*  
*möchte eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Matteo sich als Arschloch entpuppen könnte, aber ist sich eben auch nicht sicher, wie gut er Matteo eigentlich kennt*  
*schließt müde die Augen, als Laura ihm durch die Haare wuschelt und murmelt*  
Okay…  
*fühlt sich tatsächlich gerade wieder ein bisschen sicherer, aber trotzdem irgendwie einsam und traurig*  
*richtet sich dann auf und schaut Laura an*  
*versucht ein Lächeln und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wir werden sehen….  
*trinkt seinen Kakao aus und greift nach seinem Handy*  
*öffnet Whatsapp und sieht, dass Matteo seine Nachricht gelesen hat und seitdem nicht mehr online war*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob sein Handy wohl den Knall aufs Pflaster überlebt hat*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Laura und steht auf*  
Ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett… bin ziemlich müde…  
*lächelt kurz und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Kakao*  
Danke für… alles…  
*drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er die Küche verlässt*  
*will sich jetzt erstmal verkrümeln und niemanden sehen*


	3. 18.04.2019 - Bitte warten

**Donnerstag, 13:24 Uhr:**

****

David:  
*steht in einer ellenlangen Warteschleife am Bahnhof, da der Fahrkartenautomat defekt ist und er Laura versprochen hat, Fahrkarten zu besorgen, da sie über Ostern zu Verwandten fahren wollen*  
*ärgert sich, dass der Akku seines mp3 Players leer ist und er die Wartezeit so noch nicht mal mit Musik überbrücken kann*  
*hängt seinen Gedanken nach und bekommt so erstmal gar nicht mit, was vor oder hinter ihm passiert*  
*hört irgendwann eine Stimme: „Ey, Alter, wir haben echt was gut bei dir, dass wir uns hier mit dir anstellen… wie kann man nur so behindert sein und sein Monatsticket verlieren?!“*  
*hört nicht wirklich zu, was die Jungsgruppe irgendwo hinter ihm diskutiert, denkt sich nur, dass wahrscheinlich jeder hier in der Warteschlange nicht wirklich Lust hat, ewig anzustehen*  
*wird erst hellhörig, als er auf einmal hört: „Ey, Jonas, hast du eigentlich nochmal was von Luigi gehört?!“*  
*spürt, wie sein Herz auf einmal einen Hüpfer bei der Erwähnung von „Luigi“ macht und dreht sich kurz nervös und unauffällig um, um einen Blick auf die Wartenden zu werfen*  
*erkennt nun tatsächlich die drei Freunde von Matteo und wendet sich schnell wieder ab*  
*will nicht, dass sie ihn erkennen, lauscht nun aber konzentriert ihrem Gespräch*  
Jonas: Nee… seit er uns Montag rausgeworfen hat, nix mehr…  
Carlos: Ey, Digga, das ging gar nicht! So hab ich den noch nie erlebt!  
Jonas: Ich auch nicht  
Abdi: Der hat doch irgendwas… vielleicht ja doch wegen Sara…  
Carlos: Nee, glaub ich nicht… die Vibes haben echt nicht gepasst! Ist gut, dass die sich getrennt haben!  
Abdi: Aber trotzdem tut der so, als wäre er von der Liebe seines Lebens verlassen worden… Mann, der tut mir voll leid… auch wenn er so krass zu uns war.  
Jonas: Ich glaub auch nicht, dass es wegen Sara ist… da ist irgendwas anderes… und wenn was mit seiner Mutter wäre, hätte er es ja wohl auch einfach gesagt.  
Carlos: Ja, und uns vorzuwerfen, wir würden nur an Titten denken…  
Abdi *lachend*: Ja, nö, is klar… machen wir nicht…  
Carlos: Nee, echt nicht….  
*hört eine zeitlang pubertäres Rumgeblödel, bevor es wieder interessant wird*  
Abdi: Aber mal zurück zu Luigi… was machen wir da jetzt? Der verbarrikadiert sich ja total in seinem Zimmer… Ich glaub, dem geht’s echt kacke!  
Carlos: Der sollte auch mal so’n Wellnesstag einlegen wie ich und Kiki letztens… echt, das war so entspannend…  
Abdi: Ey Digga, hör mal auf mit deinem Wellness… als ob du Matteo dazu kriegen könntest, n Wellnesstag zu machen…  
Jonas: Ich weiß nicht, Jungs… also ich will mich echt nicht nochmal rauswerfen lassen…  
Abdi: Aber was ist, wenn er sich nicht mehr meldet… nicht, dass der sich was antut oder so…  
Carlos: Digga, der tut sich nichts an… dazu ist der viel zu faul… nee, der wird schon wieder. Unkraut vergeht nicht. Irgendwann kommt er angeschissen, entschuldigt sich und gibt n Kasten Bier aus…  
Jonas: Ich hab nochmal versucht, ihm zu schreiben. Die Nachrichten kommen nicht an. Und wenn man anruft, geht nur die Mailbox dran… vielleicht ist ja auch sein Handy im Arsch… oder er hat’s aus oder so  
*muss daran denken, wie Matteo das Handy am Freitag auf den Boden gepfeffert hat*  
*Würde es nicht wundern, wenn das Handy das nicht überlebt hätte*  
Carlos: Chillt mal, Jungs und hört auf mich: Der meldet sich wieder! Lasst mal noch Ostern abwarten und wenn wir danach nix hören, dann stehen wir einfach mit nem Kasten Bier bei ihm auf der Matte!  
Abdi: Okay… aber ey Jonas, du sagst Bescheid, wenn du was von ihm hörst, ne?  
Jonas: Klar, mach ich. Aber momentan rechne ich echt nicht damit…  
*stellt dann fest, dass die Jungs das Thema wechseln und schaltet ab, weil sein Kopf irgendwie zu rauschen beginnt*  
*hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Matteo so sehr mitzunehmen scheint, dass er den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen hat*  
*fragt sich, ob vielleicht noch irgendetwas anderes vorgefallen ist, was Matteo so fertig macht und kommt irgendwie gar nicht damit klar, dass er die Ursache dafür sein könnte, dass es ihm so schlecht geht*  
*macht sich große Sorgen und würde am liebsten sofort bei Matteo vorbei fahren und ihm sagen, dass es nicht an ihm liegt – dass er selbst doch das Problem ist und dass er unter anderen Umständen sofort mit ihm zusammen wäre und ihn nicht alleine lassen würde*  
*fällt dabei wieder ihr Gespräch ein, in dem Matteo zugegeben hat, wie schlimm er allein sein findet und fühlt sich nur noch schlechter, dass er ihn ohne Erklärung einfach so abserviert hat*  
*hat das Gefühl, kaum noch klar denken zu können und spürt seine Gedanken kreisen*  
*hat kurz bevor er an der Reihe ist aber eine Idee und möchte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, um diese in die Tat umzusetzen*  
*glücklicherweise muss er nicht mehr lange warten, bis er die Tickets für sich und Laura kaufen kann*  
*macht sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg nach Hause*

\---------------------------------------------------------  
2 Stunden später:  
*steht mit dem Umschlag mit der Zeichnung in der Hand und Herzrasen in der Brust einige Meter von Matteos Haus entfernt und stellt fest, dass er bis zu diesem Punkt gedacht hat, aber nicht weiter*  
*hat nämlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ins Haus kommen soll*  
*kann schließlich nicht einfach klingeln und dann den Umschlag einwerfen*  
*versucht, hinter einem Baum verborgen zu bleiben, während er überlegt und kommt sich vor, wie ein Schwerverbrecher, der nicht ertappt werden will*  
*sieht sich leicht panisch alle paar Sekunden um, da er befürchtet, dass Matteo irgendwo auftaucht oder aus dem Fenster schaut*  
*hat schließlich die Hoffnung, dass die Haustüre vielleicht nur angelehnt ist und nähert sich mit schnellen Schritten dem Haus*  
*drückt gegen die Tür und murmel „Fuck!“, als er feststellt, dass sie verschlossen ist*  
*schaut hilfesuchend auf die Klingeln und drückt schließlich ohne nachzudenken, auf den unteren Namen*  
*hört nach wenigen Sekunden den Buzzer und drückt die Tür auf*  
*steht einer älteren Dame in der unteren Wohnung gegenüber und stammelt*  
Ähm… hallo, entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich habe einen Brief für die WG oben und es macht keiner auf… darf ich vielleicht kurz?  
*deutet auf die Briefkästen*  
*sieht die Dame abwinken: „Mach nur, mein Junge! Aber mach die Tür gleich wieder richtig zu, ja? Die schließt manchmal nicht richtig und man will ja nicht, dass sich hier Fremde im Hausflur aufhalten…“*  
*nickt*  
Mach ich! Vielen Dank!  
*sieht sie noch einmal nicken und dann ihre Türe schließen*  
*sucht bei den Briefkästen den der WG und atmet noch einmal tief durch, ehe er den Umschlag in den richtigen Kasten wirft*  
*wirft dann sehnsüchtig einen Blick Richtung Treppe und stellt schmerzlich fest, dass er Matteo gerade irgendwie ziemlich nah ist*  
*hofft, dass ihn seine Zeichnung zumindest ein bisschen aufbauen kann*  
*zuckt dann heftig zusammen, als oben eine Tür geöffnet wird und mit lautem Knall wieder ins Schloss fällt*  
*ergreift schnell die Flucht*


	4. 21.04.2019 - Frohe Ostern

**Sonntag, 16:25 Uhr**

David:  
*verbringt die Ostertage mit Laura zusammen bei einer Cousine an der Ostsee auf dem Land und nutzt das schöne Wetter, um viel Zeit draußen zu verbringen*  
*ist mit seinen Gedanken sowieso fast nur bei Matteo und kann sich nicht wirklich an den Gesprächen zwischen Laura und ihrer Cousine beteiligen*  
*hat Karfreitag gesehen, dass Matteos Handy wieder zu funktionieren scheint, da er einen Florenzifriday bei Instagram gepostet hat und aktualisiert seitdem öfter mal Instagram oder hat den Whatsapp Chat von Matteo offen, da er öfter mal kurz davor ist, ihm einfach zu schreiben*  
*entscheidet sich Ostersamstag dazu, sein Freitagsbild auf Instagram zu liken*  
*heute, am Ostersonntag, hat er sich nach einem ausgiebigen Osterfrühstück mit seinem Skizzenbuch mal wieder auf einen Spaziergang gemacht und sitzt nun am Ostseestrand und kritzelt vor sich hin – in Gedanken wieder bei Matteo*  
*hat irgendwann genug vom Gekritzel, da irgendwie eh nichts dabei rum kommt und schlägt eine neue leere Seite des Buches auf*  
*überlegt kurz und zeichnet dann einfach drauf los*  
*zeichnet den Strand und das Meer aus seiner Perspektive, ein paar Muscheln und Steine, die direkt vor ihm liegen und lächelt dann kurz, als ihm noch eine Idee kommt*

  
*zeichnet in den Vordergrund seine Mütze mit ein bisschen Ostergras darin, einen Tischtennisschläger, der aus der Mütze hervorlugt und zwei Ostereier – eins davon ein bisschen angedötscht*  
*schreibt neben die Mütze in den Sand die Worte „Frohe Ostern!“*  
*betrachtet das Bild und findet, dass irgendwas noch fehlt – dass noch nicht richtig aus dem Bild hervorgeht, welche Sehnsucht er nach Matteo hat – und zeichnet einen zerknitterten Zettel, der ein bisschen unter der Mütze hervorlugt*  
*schreibt auf diesen in ganz blass, ganz klein und kaum lesbar: „Du fehlst…“ und seufzt leise*  
*legt dann sein Skizzenbuch in den Sand und macht ein Foto davon – man sieht noch ein bisschen Sand im Hintergrund*  
*spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, das Bild bei Instagram zu posten, lässt es dann aber und verlässt irgendwann den Strand, da es doch ziemlich kalt wird*  
*verzieht sich nach zwei Runden Uno mit ihrer Cousine und Laura ins Gästezimmer, dass er sich mit Laura teilt und zieht wieder sein Handy hervor*  
*checkt Instagram und öffnet wieder Matteos Chatfenster*  
*weiß aber immer noch nicht, was er ihm schreiben soll und schließt es wieder*  
*scrollt dann ein bisschen durch seine Gallery und die Bilder, die er heute gemacht hat*  
*bleibt bei der Aufnahme seiner Zeichnung hängen und betrachtet sie einen Moment*  
*überlegt dann aber nicht mehr lange und schickt sie einfach an Matteo*  
*hat auf einmal dann aber doch ziemliches Herzklopfen, als sie abgeschickt ist und starrt auf Matteos Chat*  
*sieht, wie zwei Haken neben dem Bild erscheinen und wie diese nach wenigen Sekunden blau werden*  
*sieht Matteo in Gedanken vor sich, wie er auf seinem Bett liegt und die Zeichnung anschaut*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass er wahrscheinlich noch irgendwas erklärendes dazu schreiben sollte, ihm fehlen aber die Worte, das alles zu erklären, ohne sich selbst zu outen und damit alles was war, kaputt zu machen*  
*hat in dem Moment solche Sehnsucht nach Matteo und seiner Nähe, dass er am liebsten sofort aufstehen und zu ihm fahren würde*  
*fällt dann aber wieder ein, warum alles nicht so einfach ist und legt frustriert das Handy beiseite*  
*hofft einfach nur, dass es Matteo gut geht, dass er irgendwann versteht, dass es wirklich nicht an ihm liegt und dass er ihn durch die Zeichnung nicht noch mehr verwirrt oder runterzieht*


	5. 23.04.2019 (1) - How sad and beautiful

**Dienstag, 12:00 Uhr**

David:  
*ist Montagabend mit seiner Schwester spät von der Ostsee zurück nach Berlin gekommen und war beim Abendessen wieder recht wortkarg*  
*hat sich dann direkt in sein Zimmer verzogen, als Laura wieder mit Matteo anfangen wollte und sich frustriert an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und aus dem dunklen Fenster gestarrt*  
*hat an das Date mit Matteo denken müssen, wie mutig, hoffnungsvoll, ehrlich und direkt Matteo gewesen war – er hatte genau gewusst, was er wollte und das war, mit ihm zusammen zu sein – oder zumindest mit demjenigen, von dem Matteo glaubte, wer er war: ein ganz normaler Junge*  
*fragt sich zum 100. Mal, warum er nicht einfach in dem Moment genauso mutig gewesen ist wie Matteo und ihm einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hat, denn irgendwie hatte Laura ja auch Recht: Schlechter als jetzt konnte es ihnen beiden ja nicht gehen*  
*denkt sich, dass es jetzt irgendwie auch zu spät ist, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und ob er vielleicht doch früher hätte erwähnen sollen, dass er trans ist – aber wann? Das war ja schließlich nichts, was man so im Nebensatz erwähnt und er war noch nie in einer vergleichbaren Situation gewesen und hatte keine Erfahrung mit sowas, denn in Lychen hatten alle seine Transition mitbekommen und ein Outing war nicht nötig gewesen. Klar hatte er sich bei der Direktorin und einigen Lehrern an der Schule outen müssen, aber das war was anderes, da diese Menschen ihm im Gegensatz zu Matteo nichts bedeuten und er nicht so viel zu verlieren hatte*  
*fragt sich, ob Matteo vielleicht doch Recht hatte und es sowas wie ein Schicksal gibt und dieses Schicksal für sie eben vorgesehen hat, dass sie nicht zusammen sein können und ob die Dinge vielleicht einfach so kommen mussten, wie sie gekommen sind*  
*fragt sich, wie es sein wird, wenn sie sich zwangsläufig in der Schule wiedersehen werden, ob sie sich wieder annähern können und wenn es nur freundschaftlich ist und ob die Zeit und das Schicksal – wenn es denn sowas wie ein Schicksal gibt - noch irgendwas für sie vorgesehen hat*  
*lacht leise bei dem Gedanken, dass er sogar bereit wäre, sowas wie das Schicksal zu akzeptieren, wenn Matteo und er noch irgendeine Chance bekommen könnten*  
*seufzt irgendwann leise und zieht sein Skizzenbuch aus seinem Rucksack*  
*zeichnet ihn und Matteo bei ihrem Date, wie sie an der Spree sitzen*  
*fällt dann irgendwann ein Zitat ein, was er vor kurzem gelesen hat und googelt nochmal den genauen Wortlaut*  
*schreibt dann ins Wasser der Spree:*  
I wonder if things can happen too early or too late or if everything happens at exactly the right time. If so, how sad and beautiful.  
*schreibt in klein noch den Autor darunter (Simon van Booy) und überlegt kurz, ob er den Titel des Buches (The secret Lives of People in Love) auch noch hinzufügen soll, lässt es dann aber, als ihm der Gedanke kommt, dass er das Bild Matteo schicken könnte*  
*zögert jedoch, da er sich fragt, ob er Matteo vielleicht damit nerven oder überfordern könnte, dass er ihm Bilder schickt*  
*macht sich erstmal bettfertig und denkt dann im Bett weiter darüber nach*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo eigentlich mehr Klarheit verdient hätte als ein paar zweideutige Bilder, aber dass er einfach absolut nicht dazu bereit ist, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen – dass die Angst, noch mehr Zerstörung und Verletzung hervorzurufen einfach zu groß ist*  
*zieht irgendwann ein Buch hervor, als er merkt, dass seine Gedanken nur wieder kreisen und fängt an zu lesen, um sich abzulenken*  
*entscheidet sich erst am nächsten Tag gegen 12, Matteo das Bild doch zu schicken*  
*zwingt sich, diesmal nicht wieder ewig aufs Handy zu starren, sieht aber, dass die Haken direkt blau werden*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und steckt dann das Handy in die Tasche*  
*schnappt sich Jacke und Schal, verlässt die Wohnung und schwingt sich aufs Rad*  
*braucht jetzt Bewegung und muss sich auspowern, in der Hoffnung, den Kopf ein bisschen frei zu bekommen*


	6. 23.04.2019 (2) - Zeit ist auch irgendwie n Arschloch

**Dienstag, 18:35 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*hat mit den Jungs Tischtennis gespielt und rumgeblödelt und tatsächlich sogar Spaß gehabt*  
*haben sich vor ner halben Stunde von Carlos verabschiedet, der noch zu Kiki wollte*  
*haben jetzt gerade die letzte Runde Rundlauf gespielt und Abdi verabschiedet sich auch, da seine Mutter Hilfe bei irgendwas braucht*  
*schaut zu Jonas nachdem Abdi weg geradelt ist*  
*will irgendwie noch nicht nach Hause und wieder mit seinen Gedanken alleine sein und hofft, dass Jonas noch nicht los muss*  
Willste noch ne Runde spielen?

Jonas:  
*hat den Nachmittag mit den Jungs ziemlich genossen und freut sich, dass es Matteo wieder ein bisschen besser zu gehen scheint*  
*ist ein bisschen stolz auf ihn gewesen, dass er sich vor den Jungs geoutet hat und ist froh, dass Abdi und Carlos die Tatsache, dass Matteo auf Jungs steht, ganz gut aufgenommen und es ihm leicht gemacht haben*  
*will Matteo, als die anderen beiden sich verabschiedet haben, gerade fragen, ob er noch Lust hat, mit zu ihm zu kommen um ne Runde zu daddeln, als Matteo ihn fragt, ob sie noch ne Runde Tischtennis spielen*  
*lächelt und nickt*  
Klar, gern!  
*holt den Ball, den Abdi irgendwo ins Gebüsch gespielt hat und macht den Aufschlag*  
*fragt während sie hin und her spielen*  
Und danach n Bierchen?

Matteo:  
*ist froh dass Jonas noch Zeit zu haben scheint*  
*spielt relativ locker mit ihm hin und her*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Klar….  
*verhaut dann den nächsten Ball und lacht*  
Jetzt? Ich hab aber keins da…. zum Späti?

Jonas:  
*lacht, als Matteo beim nächsten Ballverlust sofort ein Bier will*  
Das war aber ne kurze Runde…  
*hebt den Ball auf und steckt ihn in die Tasche*  
Jo, Späti!  
*macht sich mit Matteo auf den Weg und schaut ihn währenddessen von der Seite an*  
*sagt irgendwann vorsichtig*  
Hat doch ganz gut geklappt, oder? Also ich mein, das Outing vor den Jungs…  
*fügt schnell hinzu*  
Find ich cool, dass du’s ihnen gesagt hast!

Matteo:  
*läuft neben Jonas her und denkt auch grad an die Reaktion der Jungs*  
*lacht leicht, als Jonas es dann auch anspricht und nickt leicht*  
Joa…. Kiki scheint ja schon gute Vorarbeit geleistet zu haben…  
*zuckt dann leicht mit den Schultern*  
War irgendwie Zeit…. und ich hab auch ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock mehr, weiterhin so zu tun, als würden Titten mich interessieren….  
*grinst leicht und zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*

Jonas:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo Kiki erwähnt und ist ganz froh, dass Matteo es so gut auffasst, dass sich die Sache anscheinend von selbst verbreitet*  
*nickt dann verstehend bei seinen nächsten Worten und läuft die letzten Meter mit ihm zum Späti schweigend*  
*sie kaufen dann für jeden von sich ein Bier und gehen zurück zu den Tischtennisplatten, wo sie sich diesmal nicht auf die Bänke, sondern auf eine der Platten setzen und die Beine baumeln lassen*  
*hat sich in den letzten Tagen nochmal Gedanken über sein letztes Gespräch mit Matteo gemacht und festgestellt, dass er eigentlich schon noch ein paar Fragen zu David hat*  
*weiß aber nicht, ob er diese wirklich stellen kann*  
*öffnet sein Bier und hält Matteo die Flasche hin zum anstoßen*  
*sagt schließlich zögernd*  
Ich hab nochmal über unser Gespräch am Freitag nachgedacht… über die Sache mit David.  
*zögert wieder und schaut Matteo prüfend an, aber da dieser keine Abwehrhaltung oder dergleichen angenommen hat, fragt er schließlich doch*  
Was ist da eigentlich genau zwischen euch gewesen? Ich mein, außer der Tatsache, dass er bei eurem ersten Chillen einfach abgehauen ist?

Matteo:  
*stößt mit Jonas und nimmt einen großen Schluck Bier*  
*findet das gerade sehr erfrischend nach dem ganzen anstrengenden Sport*  
*hört dann Jonas Worte und zieht bei Davids Erwähnung ein bisschen die Luft ein*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander bei Jonas Frage und atmet dann hörbar aus*  
Uhmm….. also…. ich hatte ihn danach zu Neon Party eingeladen…. aber da gings mir ja dann nich so gut, aber er is irgendwie geblieben und hat aufgeräumt…  
*atmet tief ein und erinnert sich an das Gefühl, als er ihn da in der Küche gesehen hat*  
*versucht ob er das irgendwie in Worte fassen kann, aber schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Da hätten wir uns schon fast geküsst aber Alex und Mia sind rein geplatzt und dann is er ganz schnell nach Hause….  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern weil ihm jetzt erst auffällt wie schwierig es eigentlich ist, das alles irgendwie zusammen zu kriegen und in Worte zu fassen, wie sich alles entwickelt hat*  
Danach war dann irgendwie komisch…. er ist mir irgendwie aus dem Weg gegangen…. war vielleicht alles n bisschen viel für ihn….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt dann noch n Schluck*  
Naja, und dann kam Abdis Geburtstag…  
*fällt jetzt erst auf, dass er Jonas ja gesagt hatte, er sei wegen seiner Mutter weg und zögert deswegen etwas, ob er seine falsche Ausrede auffliegen lassen soll*

Jonas:  
*hört Matteo zu trinkt ab und zu einen Schluck Bier*  
*schaut ein bisschen erstaunt, als Matteo erzählt, dass David nach der Neon-Party zum Aufräumen geblieben ist - hat das gar nicht mitbekommen - und auch nur am Rande, dass es Matteo nicht so gut ging*  
*bekommt kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen und denkt sich, dass er sich eigentlich auch hätte um Matteo kümmern müssen*  
*hmmt, als Matteo meint, dass es danach vielleicht ein bisschen viel für David war, auch wenn er nicht genau weiß, was denn überhaupt*  
*will schon genauer nachfragen, aber dann fährt Matteo fort und springt zu Abdis Party*  
*nickt und erinnert sich daran, dass Matteo einfach weg war, als er dort ankam*  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an, als er einfach abbricht und sieht, dass er zögert*  
*fragt sich warum und hat plötzlich eine Idee*  
*sagt*  
Lass mich raten: Es war nichts mit deiner Mutter, es war was mit David?

Matteo:  
*hätte sich denken können, dass Jonas sofort drauf kommt*  
*nickt vorsichtig*  
Ja, sorry…. ich…. ich wusste nicht, dass er kommt…. Leonie hat ihn mitgebracht…. und dann hab ich mich mit Sara gestritten und wir sind abgehauen….  
*muss ganz kurz lächeln, als er sich daran erinnert wie toll es sich angefühlt hat, als sie einfach zusammen weggefahren sind*  
… wir sind zu so nem ‘runtergekommenen Gebäude...und da …. da haben wir uns dann geküsst….  
*presst die Lippen wieder aufeinander, weil er kurz das Gefühl hat, er kann es wieder spüren, das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf seinen*  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf und das Gefühl weg*  
Dann sind wir zu mir und da sind wir auch das Wochenende geblieben…. und es war…. einfach richtig gut, weißt du?  
*atmet tief ein und nimmt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
Ich dachte irgendwie, das isses jetzt…. und dann hab ich am Montag mit Sara Schluss gemacht und…. naja, gut das hätt ich eleganter lösen können, aber irgendwie war mir das dann auch egal… und dann haben wir uns Donnerstag gesehn….. und es war eigentlich echt wieder gut und lustig… und ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich mit Sara Schluss gemacht hab... aber er war irgendwie n bisschen anders…. ruhiger…. und naja….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schließt kurz die Augen*  
Am Tag danach hat er mir dann geschrieben, dass es ihm alles zu schnell geht….  
*erlaubt sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und fährt deswegen schnell fort*  
ich bin dann zu ihm, weil ich zumindest wissen wollte, was los war, aber seine Schwester hat mich abgewimmelt… und dann hat er mir geschrieben, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lassen soll und er nichts von mir will…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, so als wär das ja total verständlich*

Jonas:  
*hört Matteo weiter zu und schaut ihn ab und an von der Seite an*  
*freut sich, dass Matteo so offen zu ihm ist und lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich geküsst haben und das Wochenende bei ihm verbracht haben*  
*nickt bei seiner Frage und hmmt zustimmend*  
*kann sich vorstellen, dass sie wohl weiter geknutscht und gekuschelt und gequatscht haben, ohne dass Matteo ins Detail gehen muss*  
*nickt dann wieder, als er Sara erwähnt und auch wenn er ihm eigentlich zustimmen muss, dass er das hätte eleganter lösen können, kann er nachvollziehen, dass es ihm in dem Moment egal war, denn so richtig glücklich und verliebt hatte Matteo mit Sara - wenn er jetzt mal zurückdenkt - eigentlich nie gewirkt*  
*fragt sich, warum ihm das eigentlich nicht früher aufgefallen ist, dass Matteo eigentlich nie wie frisch verliebt gewirkt hat, ist aber irgendwie automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass Matteo einfach nicht der Typ ist, der das so offen zeigt*  
*wenn er ihn dann aber jetzt im Kontrast dazu von David sprechen hört, überlegt er, wie es wäre, wenn das mit David und ihm wirklich geklappt hätte, und fragt sich, ob Matteo nicht vielleicht doch der Typ ist, der dazu neigt, es offen zu zeigen, wenn er wirklich verliebt ist*  
*konzentriert sich dann aber wieder auf das, was Matteo von dem Treffen am Donnerstag berichtet*  
*will da eigentlich was zu sagen, hält sich aber zurück, um Matteo nicht in seinem Redefluss zu unterbrechen und hört weiter zu*  
*nickt, als er von der ersten Nachricht von David erzählt*  
*zieht dann allerdings skeptisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er von der zweiten hört*  
Häh?  
*schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf*  
Warte mal… erst schreibt er, er braucht Zeit… okay… das kann ja sein… vielleicht hat er einfach gecheckt, dass es jetzt Ernst werden könnte zwischen euch, als du ihm gesagt hast, dass du mit Sara Schluss gemacht hast… okay… aber dann schreibt er, er will nichts von dir?!? Wie passt das denn bitte zusammen?

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Weiß nich….  
*nimmt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
Ich dachte erst, okay, ich hab halt verkackt…. oder mir das alles nur eingebildet oder so…. und ich wurd ihm dann zu klettig…. keine Ahnung  
*schaut einmal kurz zu Jonas rüber*  
Das war auf jeden Fall die Zeit, wo ich so extrem durchgehangen hab…. und euch angekackt hab und so….  
*nimmt noch n Schluck und schaut Jonas dann an*  
Aber jetzt schickt er mir seit n paar Tagen immer Zeichnungen…. und ich… ich weiß nicht…. das würd er doch nicht machen, wenn ich ihm scheiß egal wär, oder?

Jonas:  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier, als Matteo meint, er wäre vielleicht zu klettig gewesen oder hätte es sich eingebildet oder so und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Ja, aber selbst das hätte er doch einfach klar sagen können…  
*winkt ab, als Matteo von seinem Durchhänger spricht und murmelt*  
Verständlich irgendwie…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und verschluckt sich dann fast bei Matteos nächsten Worten*  
Er macht was!?  
*lacht leise*  
Okay, das ist irgendwie krass… was denn für Zeichnungen?

Matteo:  
*zuckt wieder die Schultern, als Jonas sagt, dass er das hätte sagen können*  
Ja, keine Ahnung… ich glaub, da is noch irgendwas anderes…  
*schüttelt fast belustigt den Kopf, als Jonas sich verschluckt*  
Ja…. die erste hat er in den Briefkasten getan….  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und zeigt ihm ein Bild von der ersten Zeichnung*  
Die kam am Donnerstag….  
*swiped einen weiter zu der Osterzeichnung*  
…. die Ostern… und die…  
*swiped einen weiter*  
… die kam heute….  
*beißt sich auf die Lippen und schaut zu Jonas*  
Ich mein, ich hab echt keine Ahnung…. reden tut er ja irgendwie trotzdem nicht mit mir…

Jonas:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Was soll denn da anderes sein? Meinst du, er hat ne Freundin… oder n Freund oder so?  
*lässt sich dann von Matteo die Zeichnungen zeigen und greift nach Matteos Handy, um sie sich genauer anschauen zu können*  
Darf ich?  
*nimmt ihm das Handy aus der Hand, als er nickt und geht nochmal zur ersten Zeichnung*  
*hmmt leise und schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo und lacht leise*  
Tolle Info…  
*kann irgendwie nicht viel damit anfangen und schaut sich die zweite an*  
*muss ein bisschen grinsen, weil er die Idee der Zeichnung schon irgendwie lustig findet*  
*kommentiert*  
Ah… die Mütze…  
*denkt sich, dass der Tischtennisschläger vielleicht auch ne Anspielung ist, fragt aber nicht weiter nach*  
*zoomt dann ran, als er den Zettel unter der Mütze entdeckt und zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe*  
*schaut zu Matteo*  
Du fehlst…?  
*findet eigentlich nicht, dass es so klingt, als würde Matteo David nichts bedeuten*  
*swiped zur dritten Zeichnung und fragt*  
Seid ihr das?  
*liest dann den Text über den beiden Personen und checkt ihn auch beim zweiten mal lesen nicht wirklich*  
*kommentiert mit*  
N bisschen depri, oder?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und guckt wieder zu Matteo*  
*hat irgendwie ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm und kann verstehen, wie verwirrt er ist*  
Und sonst kam nichts!? Keine Erklärung dazu oder sowas?  
*sieht, wie Matteo den Kopf schüttelt und schüttelt ihn ebenfalls kurz*  
Also für mich sieht das nicht so aus, als würde er nichts von dir wollen… “du fehlst…”  
*schnaubt leise*  
Warum solltest du ihm fehlen, wenn du ihn doch in Ruhe lassen sollst… Ey, ich check das nicht…  
*gibt Matteo sein Handy zurück*  
Hast du drauf reagiert? Auf die Zeichnungen?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Jonas fragt ob er n Freund oder ne Freundin hat*  
Ne…. irgendwas anderes…. keine Ahnung…  
*beobachtet, wie Jonas sich die Zeichnungen genauer anschaut*  
*muss fast lächeln, weil er das genauso gemacht hat*  
*großgezoomt und jedes Detail studiert*  
*denkt sich dann aber auch, dass er mit manchen Sachen gar nichts anfangen kann, dem Käsetoast, oder dem Vampir an sich oder dem Tischtennisschläger*  
*will das aber auch gerade nicht erklären*  
*findet den Gedanken, dass das was ist, was nur zwischen ihm und David ist, irgendwie tröstlich*  
*nickt dann, als Jonas fragt, ob sie das sind*  
Ja, das war das Treffen, wo ich ihm gesagt hab, dass ich mit Sara Schluss gemacht hab…. danach wars dann vorbei…. offensichtlich schlechtes Timing…  
*weiß nicht, wie er den Spruch sonst interpretieren soll*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf auf seine Frage*  
*lacht leise und nimmt das Handy zurück*  
Ich check das auch nicht….  
*packt das Handy wieder weg und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee… ich… weiß nicht wie…. und…. jedes Mal, wenn ich in der Vergangenheit was versucht hab, hat er sich nur noch mehr zurück gezogen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt etwas hilflos*  
Ich weiß auch nicht….

Jonas:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Matteo den Spruch auf schlechtes Timing seinerseits bezieht und meint zögernd*  
Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass das irgendwas anderes noch ist, was er nicht sagt… vielleicht war’s dann gar kein schlechtes Timing von dir… vielleicht muss er noch irgendwas klären oder so… würde zumindest die erste Nachricht von ihm erklären, dass er noch Zeit braucht…  
*fährt sich einmal verwirrt durch die Haare*  
Ey, die zweite Nachricht passt für mich irgendwie nicht… der Rest ist jetzt auch nicht gerade pralle von ihm… also das abhauen und sich zurückziehen und so, aber die zweite Nachricht passt irgendwie gar nicht zum ganzen Rest…  
*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass David sich bisher immer zurückgezogen hat, wenn er was versucht hat und kann deswegen ein bisschen nachvollziehen, dass er bisher nicht auf die Zeichnungen reagiert hat*  
*denkt sich dann aber andererseits, dass es trotzdem ganz schön arschig von David ist - vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr Matteo zu leiden scheint und wie verwirrt er ist*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und sagt dann*  
Ich find’s irgendwie voll arschig von ihm! Ey, ich mein, der muss sich doch Gedanken darüber machen, bevor er dir sowas schickt, dass es dich verwirrt… der soll mal ne klare Ansage machen oder sich seine Zeichnungen sonstwohin stecken.  
*würde Matteo am liebsten sagen, dass er David vergessen und weitermachen soll, dass er jemand besseren verdient hat, aber hat keine Ahnung, wie Matteo überhaupt gerade zu David steht*  
*stupst ihn leicht mit der Schulter an und fragt dann vorsichtig*  
Hast du denn jetzt irgendnen Plan, Brudi? Ich mein, wie geht’s dir damit? Sagst du dir: Was für’n Arsch, ich such mir wen Besseres oder…?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und bricht ab*

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam, als Jonas sagt, dass er denkt, dass David noch irgendwas klären muss*  
*hat sich das auch schon gedacht und hundertmal im Kreis gedreht, was das sein könnte*  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und wie er mehr oder weniger über David abzieht*  
*hat sofort das Bedürfnis, ihn verteidigen zu wollen, aber weiß selbst auch nicht wie*  
*versteht nur, dass Jonas zwar grad n super Freund ist und total auf seiner Seite, aber für einen guten Ratschlag vielleicht doch zu voreingenommen ist*  
*schüttelt deswegen langsam den Kopf, als Jonas sagt, dass es voll arschig von ihm ist*  
Ich glaub, der hat irgendwas, was eigentlich gar nichts mit mir zu tun hat…. und das will er mir offensichtlich nicht sagen….  
*hört dann seine Frage und muss was fast lachen*  
Geht das denn? Einfach abhaken und weiter machen?  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ne, keine Ahnung…. ich hab keinen Plan…. Zeit heilt alle Wunden oder sowas…. mal schaun….  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und schaut Jonas an*  
Hat das bei dir geklappt? Was “Besseres” zu suchen?

Jonas:  
*hört Matteo zu und versucht, ihn zu verstehen*  
*findet es krass, wie ruhig Matteo bleiben kann, dass er sich scheinbar gar nicht über Davids Verhalten aufregt, sondern es einfach so hinnimmt, aber denkt sich dann, dass es auch was anderes ist, selbst in der Situation zu sein oder die Situation von außen zu betrachten - und dass Matteo David natürlich ganz anders kennt, als er selbst*  
*muss bei seiner Frage grinsen und murmelt*  
Klar, Schalter umlegen und weiter geht’s…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und seufzt leise*  
Schön wär’s…  
*nickt, als er von der Zeit spricht und muss irgendwie automatisch an den Text über Davids letzter Zeichnung denken*  
*hört dann seine nächste Frage und grinst leicht*  
Ich hab’s zumindest versucht…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
*murmelt dann*  
Zeit ist auch irgendwie n Arschloch…  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und meint dann*  
Also im Grunde genommen hast du doch jetzt nur drei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du wartest ab, was das Arschloch Zeit noch so mit sich bringt und kriegst wahrscheinlich weiter irgendwelche Zeichnungen ohne konkrete Erklärung… oder du forderst ne Erklärung ein und setzt ihm die Pistole auf die Brust… oder… du hakst das ganze ab, blockierst ihn und versucht, irgendwie weiter zu machen…  
*knufft ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen*  
Hey, wir sind in Berlin… hier gibt’s doch zig Schwulenclubs… vielleicht sollten wir die einfach mal zusammen alle abklappern!  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als Jonas sagt, dass er es versucht hat*  
*grinst dann*  
N ziemliches Arschloch….  
*hört ihm dann zu, als er die Möglichkeiten aufzählt und findet, dass die irgendwie alle nicht prickelnd klingen*  
*schüttelt deswegen auch nur leicht den Kopf*  
*lacht tonlos, als er Schwulenclubs erwähnt und verdreht leicht amüsiert die Augen*  
Nee, lass mal….  
*versucht sich vorzustellen, wie er wen anders kennen lernt, wen anders küsst und kriegt es nicht hin, hat nur Davids Gesicht vor Augen*  
Ich…  
*schluckt leicht und sagt dann leiser*  
Ich vermiss ihn…. da helfen irgendwelche andren Typen nicht weiter….

Jonas:  
*seufzt leise, als Matteo den Schwulenclub ablehnt und auch sonst nichts zu seinen Vorschlägen sagt*  
*schaut dann zu ihm, als er zu sprechen beginnt und presst die Lippen zusammen, als er den Satz schließlich beendet*  
*versteht irgendwie jetzt erst richtig, wie verliebt Matteo scheinbar in David war… oder ist und verflucht, wie blöd alles gelaufen ist*  
*hätte ihm einfach mal ein bisschen Glück gewünscht*  
*legt kurzerhand den Arm um Matteos Schulter, um ihn irgendwie zu trösten und weiß nichts Schlaues mehr zu sagen*  
*sagt darum einfach nur leis - irgendwie zusammenfassend*  
Also doch Arschloch Zeit…  
*seufzt und lacht dann leise, während er David zitiert*  
How sad and beautiful…  
*muss nochmal lachen und schüttelt den Kopf, weil es so kitschig klingt und er auch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen kann, was an der ganzen Sache beautiful sein soll*

Matteo:  
*versteht, dass Jonas nichts mehr zu sagen weiß*  
*lehnt sich dankend etwas gegen ihn*  
*nickt dann langsam*  
Ja….  
*lacht etwas tonlos, als Jonas David zitiert und schaut ihn an*  
Sad and beautiful…. Story of my life…  
*lacht leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*


	7. 25.04.2019 - Nimm ihm nicht die Möglichkeit, selbst zu entscheiden

**Donnerstag, 20:34 Uhr**

David/Laura:  
*sitzt in seinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch mit dem Handy in der Hand und starrt auf die zwei blauen Haken, die anzeigen, dass Matteo die Zeichnung, die er ihm zwei Tage vorher geschickt hat, gesehen hat*  
*hat nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartet und weiß im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht, was er erwartet hat, weiß nur, dass er Matteo unglaublich vermisst und hofft, dass es ihm ein bisschen besser geht*  
*legt sein Handy beiseite und starrt nun auf sein Skizzenbuch bzw. auf die Zeichnung, die er vor zwei Stunden beendet und bei Instagram hochgeladen hat – wenn man ihn kennen würde, wenn man sein Geheimnis kennen würde, könnte man einiges in die Zeichnung hinein deuten. Es könnte aber auch eine ganze normale Zeichnung ohne Bedeutung sein*  
*mag es irgendwie, dass dem Betrachter die Deutung offen gelassen wird*  
*blättert ein paar Seiten zurück und neben seiner Geschichte über den Fuchs und anderen Alltagsmomenten, die er festgehalten hat, starrt er immer wieder auf Zeichnungen von Matteo: Matteo mit geschlossenen Augen, entspannt, Matteo lachend, Matteo mit seinen wilden Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht hängen, Matteo leicht abwesend, Matteo lächelnd, Matteos und seine Hände (wobei er es hasst, Hände zu zeichnen und darin auch nicht wirklich gut ist, aber der Moment, in dem er Matteos Hand gehalten hat, war einfach so wichtig und groß)*  
*bekommt nur am Rande mit, dass Laura ins Zimmer kommt und blickt auch nicht auf, als sie ihm einen Kakao auf den Schreibtisch stellt, sondern murmelt nur ein leises „Danke“*  
*weiß, dass sie ihm über die Schulter schaut, hat aber momentan keine Energie, die Seiten zu verbergen*  
*spürt irgendwann Lauras Hand auf seiner Schulter und hört ihre leise Stimme: „Du bist verliebt in ihn.“*  
*keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und er weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Darum widerspricht er nicht, sondern seufzt nur einmal leise*  
*sie greift über ihn hinweg, blättert um und er weiß, dass sie sofort aufhören würde, wenn er sie davon abhalten würde*  
*so sieht sie nur noch mehr Zeichnungen von Matteo*  
*hört sie einmal tief einatmen , während sie sich mit dem Po gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnt, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
*weiß, dass sie gerade die richtigen Worte sucht und wahrscheinlich auch findet, weiß aber nicht, ob er sie wirklich hören will*  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als sie zu sprechen beginnt: „Sag es ihm doch einfach, David!“*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und muss sich räuspern, damit seine Stimme nicht so belegt klingt, sie hört sich trotzdem erbärmlich und dünn an*  
Ich verlier ihn…  
*hört seine Schwester nun bestimmter: „Aber so verlierst du ihn auch!“*  
*weiß, dass sie Recht hat, fügt trotzdem hinzu: „Aber so denkt er wenigstens nicht abwertend von mir.“*  
*hört seine Schwester einen frustrierten Laut von sich geben und spürt dann ihre Hände an seinen Wangen, die ihn zwingen, sie anzusehen: „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, David Schreibner! Niemand denkt abwertend von dir! Und wenn es doch jemand tut, dann nur, weil sein geistiger Horizont zu klein ist, um zu begreifen, dass es eben noch mehr gibt, als das, was man täglich vor die Nase gesetzt bekommt. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du dich in einen Jungen verliebt hast, der nicht die Sensibilität besitzt, zu verstehen, was in dir vorgeht! Es kann sein, dass er vielleicht sagt, dass er damit nicht umgehen kann und es kann auch sein, dass er sagt, dass er unter diesen Umständen dann doch nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann oder will. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er abwertend von dir denken wird. Wenn du ihn verlierst, dann weil er ein Problem hat. Das bist aber nicht du, verstehst du! Du bist kein Problem!“*  
*hat das schon öfter von seiner Schwester gehört, hat aber leider auch schon oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es eben doch so ist und könnte in Bezug auf Matteo einfach nicht ertragen, das nochmal durchzumachen*  
*weiß, dass es keinen Sinn macht, ihr zu widersprechen und schweigt darum, was sie nicht davon abhält, weiter zu sprechen: „Du hast jetzt im Grunde genommen zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du verkrümelst dich weiter hier drin und starrst auf die Zeichnungen und vermisst ihn – dann wirst du ihn über kurz oder lang sowieso verlieren, weil er dich vergisst und sein Leben weiter geht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, könnte ich es ihm dann auch nicht verübeln, irgendwann abwertend von dir zu denken, weil er nie eine richtige Erklärung dafür bekommen hat, warum du dich von ihm zurückziehst…“*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und spürt, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildet*  
*hat noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass sein Kontaktabbruch tatsächlich dazu führen könnte, dass Matteo schlechter als befürchtet über ihn denkt*  
*ist versucht, sich in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren, zwingt sich aber, Laura weiter zuzuhören: „… oder du klärst das endlich! Dann bist du entweder bald an dem Punkt, an dem du gerade sowieso bist, hast dann aber Gewissheit. Oder aber du hast eine Chance, mit ihm glücklich zu werden. Hast du dir das auch mal ausgemalt?“*  
*sieht sie leicht lächeln und den Kopf schütteln, wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihn so gut kennt und hört ihr weiter zu: „Wie ich dich kenne, spielst du im Kopf alle möglichen Horrorszenarien durch… Aber hast du dir mal ausgemalt, wie es wäre, wenn er dich versteht? Wie es wäre, wenn er sagt, es ist ihm egal? Wie es wäre, wenn ihr tatsächlich eine Beziehung führen würdet? Vielleicht braucht er seine Zeit, um es zu verstehen. Vielleicht hat er im Leben auch noch nie was von Transgender gehört und muss sich erst einlesen oder hat tausend Fragen. Aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du ihm so viel bedeutest, dass es ihm egal ist! Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ihr glücklich werdet.“*  
*hat sich tatsächlich noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass auch alles gut werden könnte und hat Angst davor, sich Hoffnung zu machen, die dann hinterher enttäuscht wird*  
*nun hat Laura aber diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen und er sitzt in seinem Kopf und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, ihn erstmal sacken lassen zu müssen*  
*zuckt darum nur mit den Schultern und seufzt leise*  
*weiß nicht, was er sagen soll*  
*Laura scheint irgendwann zu merken, dass er nichts sagen will, denn er spürt wieder ihre Hand, die leicht seine Schulter drückt*  
*weiß, dass wahrscheinlich noch ein Schlusssatz kommt, bevor sie ihn alleine lässt und genauso ist es auch: „Nimm ihm nicht die Möglichkeit, selbst zu entscheiden, ob er dich will oder nicht. Du würdest auch nicht wollen, dass jemand anderes für dich entscheidet! Wenn er so toll ist, dass du dich innerhalb von kürzester Zeit so in ihn verliebst, dann hat er es verdient, Bescheid zu wissen!“*  
*spürt, wie sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt und dann sein Zimmer verlässt*  
*fühlt in seinem Kopf die Gedanken rasen und starrt währenddessen auf die Skizzen von Matteo*  
*hat irgendwann das Gefühl, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können, klappt das Skizzenbuch zu und legt sich aufs Bett*  
*ist irgendwann leicht genervt davon, dass jetzt immer wieder Bilder in seinem Kopf auftauchen, die ihm vorspielen, Matteo und er könnten irgendwann glücklich zusammen sein*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass diese Bilder ihm eine vollkommen unrealistische Hoffnung einpflanzen, die gegen die Angst kämpft, die bisher so allgegenwärtig war*


	8. 27.04.2019 - Dieser winzige Funke Hoffnung

**Samstag, 11:05 Uhr:**

„Meld dich… wenn du willst…“  
*bleibt noch einen Moment lang in der Tür stehen und alles in ihm fleht nur, dass Matteo ihn doch aufhält, ihn doch bittet, zu bleiben, aber er sieht Matteo nur leicht nicken und spürt, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals immer dicker wird, so dass er schließlich schweren Herzens Matteos Zimmer verlässt*  
*ist froh, dass ihm in der WG niemand begegnet, dass Hans und sein Date anscheinend das richtige Zimmer gefunden haben und sich weder im Wohnzimmer noch in der Küche jemand aufhält*  
*hat den Eindruck, dass der Weg durch das Wohnzimmer und den Flur weiter scheint als sonst – wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass er ihn nur langsam zurücklegt, in der Hoffnung, dass Matteo es sich doch anders überlegt*  
*erreicht aber schließlich die Wohnungstür und es klingt ein bisschen endgültig, als sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt*

*schafft es bis zum ersten Treppenabsatz nach unten, merkt dann aber, dass der Kloß in seinem Hals so dick geworden ist, dass nun doch Tränen über seine Wange laufen, auf einmal seine Beine zittern, sein Herz schmerzt und sein Kopf rauscht*  
*hält sich leicht taumelnd am Treppengeländer fest und lässt sich schließlich auf die Stufen gleiten*  
*versucht zunächst noch, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, runter zu schlucken, gibt aber irgendwann auf und denkt sich, dass sie vielleicht einfach raus müssen - nur ein bisschen, nur eine kurze Pause, denn er weiß, dass er nicht hier bleiben kann*  
*‚Ich hab ihn verloren!‘ - dieser eine Gedanke kreist immer wieder durch seinen Kopf und es fällt ihm schwer, nicht laut aufzuschluchzen und somit irgendeinen Hausbewohner auf sich aufmerksam zu machen*  
*wünscht sich gerade einfach nur, es irgendwie nach Hause zu schaffen, niemandem begegnen zu müssen und sich dort in seinem Bett zu verkriechen zu können, aber der Weg dorthin scheint gerade meilenweit und der Gedanke daran, dass Matteo eigentlich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, aber doch gerade so unerreichbar ist, macht es nicht besser*

*hört nach kurzer Zeit ganz oben im Haus eine Tür und Stimmen und springt sofort panisch auf – so soll ihn niemand sehen*  
*wischt sich hektisch die Tränen vom Gesicht und schluckt die, die nachkommen wollen, verzweifelt runter*  
*taumelt die letzten Stufen bis zur Eingangstür runter und verlässt das Haus*  
*schließt draußen angekommen sein Fahrrad auf und schiebt es bis zur Bordsteinkante*  
*unterdrückt den Drang, noch einmal zu Matteos Fenster hoch zu schauen, denn er will die Enttäuschung nicht spüren, die wohl oder übel die Hoffnung mit sich bringt, Matteo könnte dort oben stehen und ihn doch noch aufhalten*  
*steigt aufs Rad und fährt los*  
*merkt schon nach einigen Metern, dass ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen steigen und versucht irgendwie seine Gedanken zu ordnen, schafft es aber nicht, da er sich irgendwie auf den Verkehr konzentrieren muss und zudem versucht, Blickkontakt mit Passanten zu vermeiden, damit niemand sieht, wie mies es ihm geht*  
*ist froh, als er endlich zu Hause ankommt und schließt sein Rad am Bauzaun fest*  
*fährt sich noch einmal durch’s Gesicht und atmet tief durch für den Fall, dass Laura zu Hause ist und ihn sieht*  
*will jetzt keine Fragen und kein Gespräch, sondern einfach an ihr vorbeikommen und seine Ruhe*  
*schließt dann oben die Tür auf und hört Laura schon in der Küche singen*  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als er merkt, dass sie ihn bemerkt hat und in den Flur kommt und hört kurz darauf schon ihre fröhliche Stimme: „Ich gehe davon aus, du warst bei Matteo? Wie immer, wenn mein Bruder spurlos über Nacht verschwindet… Das nächste mal könntest du ruhig Bescheid…“*  
*hört sie stocken und öffnet die Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass sie einen Schritt näher kommt und fragt: „Was ist passiert?“*  
*weicht automatisch einen Schritt zurück in Richtung seiner Zimmertür und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*spürt schon wieder einen Kloß im Hals und murmelt nur*  
Jetzt nicht, okay?  
*drückt dann seine Tür auf, verschwindet in seinem Zimmer, schließt sie und lehnt sich von innen dagegen*  
*spürt schon wieder Tränen in seinen Augen und wie seine Schwester von außen leicht gegen die Tür klopft: „David?!“*  
*schüttelt vehement den Kopf und sagt so kraftvoll, wie er kann und leicht wütend*  
Jetzt nicht!!  
*dreht dann den Schlüssel in seiner Tür um und taumelt zum Bett*  
*vergräbt sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen und hat genau in dem Moment das Gefühl, entspannen und endlich frei weinen zu können*  
*erschreckt sich fast vor sich selbst, als er einmal laut aufschluchzt und dann bitterlich in sein Kissen weint*  
*hat irgendwie nur wenige Gedanken im Kopf, die sich ständig wiederholen, nämlich, dass er Matteo verloren hat, dass er es ihm früher hätte sagen sollen, dass er sich nie in ihn hätte verlieben dürfen, dass es abzusehen war, dass Matteo es nicht versteht, dass es dumm von ihm war, sich Hoffnung zu machen, dass er gestern Abend nicht hätte zu ihm fahren sollen und immer und immer wieder, dass er ihn verloren hat*  
*spürt, dass irgendwann das große Schluchzen nachlässt und keine Tränen mehr nachkommen, bleibt aber noch einen Moment in der gleichen Position auf dem Bett liegen und lässt die letzten 14 Stunden Revue passieren*

*als die Nachricht von Matteo kam, hatte er gar nicht wirklich nachgedacht – natürlich wollte er mit Matteo zusammen sein – wie konnte Matteo nur auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er es nicht wollen würde*  
*allein der Gedanke, dass es Matteo immer noch genauso gehen könnte, dass Matteo ebenfalls immer noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, hatte ihn dazu bewogen, ohne Nachzudenken auf sein Fahrrad zu steigen und den kurzen Weg zu Matteo in Rekordzeit zurück zu legen*  
*die Zweifel und die Angst waren erst gekommen, als er schon auf den Klingelknopf gedrückt hatte und so war er ganz froh gewesen, dass Matteo ihn gebeten hatte, kurz unten zu warten*  
*erst in diesem Moment, war ihm klar geworden, dass er es Matteo sagen _musste_, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, ob nun richtig oder falsch, aber dass Matteo es verdient hatte, endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren, dass er ihm das schuldig war und dass Matteo eine Erklärung und eine Entschuldigung dafür verdient hatte, dass er den Kontakt so plötzlich abgebrochen hatte, denn erst, wenn Matteo wusste, worum es eigentlich ging, hatten sie eventuell eine minimale Chance, tatsächlich zusammen sein zu können*  
*hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er Matteo alles erklären soll und wäre am liebsten wieder umgedreht und zurück nach Hause gefahren, als er den Türdrücker gehört hatte*  
*hatte aber dennoch die Türe aufgedrückt und oben im Treppenhaus leises Gemurmel vernommen, was seinen Fluchtinstinkt kurz wieder verstärkt hatte*  
*allein der Gedanke, Matteo wiedersehen zu können, hatte ihn aber schließlich dazu gebracht, doch die Treppen hochzusteigen*  
*und als er ihm dann endlich gegenüber stand, da waren alle Worte weg gewesen, da war nur noch die Sehnsucht nach Matteo und dieser dicke Kloß im Hals*  
*hatte ein paar mal versucht, anzufangen, zumindest eine Entschuldigung heraus zu bekommen, aber die plötzliche Nähe zu Matteo und der Blick in Matteos Augen, die so viel Schmerz und Verwirrung, aber gleichzeitig auch Vertrauen, Sehnsucht und Liebe ausgestrahlt hatten, hatten ihn alle Worte vergessen lassen, so dass er schließlich dem immer stärker werdenden Drang nachgegeben und Matteo einfach in die Arme geschlossen hatte*  
*hatte das Gefühl gehabt, endlich wieder dort zu sein, wo er hingehört, als Matteo nach minimalem Zögern die Umarmung erwidert hatte und sein rasendes Herz hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit ein wenig beruhigt und sein Körper entspannt*  
*könnte inzwischen gar nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie im Flur gestanden und sich einfach nur umarmt hatten, aber seine Gedanken und sein schlechtes Gewissen waren irgendwann wieder lauter geworden, so dass er sich nach einiger Zeit leicht von Matteo gelöst und seine Stirn gegen seine gelegt hatte*  
*die Worte in seinem Kopf waren immer noch nicht in eine logische Reihenfolge gebracht und zudem war da die Sehnsucht in ihm, wenigstens noch ein bisschen in der Illusion zu leben, dass alles gut war, weil sie wieder zusammen waren, ein bisschen in der Illusion zu leben, dass sie einfach nur zwei Jungs waren, die einander mochten und zwischen denen nicht dieses riesengroße Geheimnis steht, was alles kaputt machen könnte*  
*hatte sich irgendwann zusammen gerissen und mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme angefangen, zumindest herausgebracht: „Matteo, es tut mir so leid, dass ich…“*  
*war aber nicht weiter gekommen, hatte noch zweimal ein „Ich…“ gestottert, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendwelche logischen Sätze folgen könnten, hatte aber nicht gewusst, wie er anfangen sollte*  
*hatte kurz die Augen geschlossen, als Matteo sich irgendwann von ihm gelöst hatte, sie aber wieder geöffnet, als er sanft und vorsichtig Matteos Finger an seiner Hand gespürt hatte und Matteo mit leiser Stimme gesagt hatte: „Wenn du noch nicht willst, können wir auch später reden…“*  
*das war der Moment gewesen, in dem der Kloß in seinem Hals wieder angeschwollen war, denn Matteo war einfach nur gut – gut und verständnisvoll und geduldig und rücksichtsvoll – und er hatte es so verdient, die Wahrheit zu erfahren und nicht noch einmal verletzt zu werden*  
*hatte dennoch nur nicken können und war Matteo wie in Trance in sein Zimmer gefolgt*

*dort hatten sie einfach nur auf seinem Bett gelegen - Stunden wie es ihm vorkam – einander zugewandt, Matteo war ihm einige Male durch die Haare gefahren, hatte seine Wange gestreichelt, seine Hand gehalten und geschwiegen, ihn nicht gedrängt*  
*hatte sich selbst nicht getraut, Matteo zu berühren, weil er ihm nicht noch mehr falsche Hoffnungen machen wollte, weil der Druck, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen so schwer und gewaltig war, dass er es sich selbst nicht zugestehen wollte, der Sehnsucht nach mehr Nähe zu Matteo zu folgen*  
*kann sich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, dass er irgendwann eingeschlafen ist, weiß nur noch, dass er mitten in der Nacht einmal wach geworden war und Matteo seine Arme von hinten fest um ihn geschlungen hatte, so als wolle er ihn nicht mehr loslassen – so als hätte er Angst, er könne am nächsten Morgen verschwunden sein*  
*hatte sich nicht getraut, sich zu bewegen und eine kurz Zeit einfach nur dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit genossen, bis die Gedanken an sein Outing wieder in den Vordergrund gerückt waren*  
*war dennoch irgendwann wieder eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen ohne Umarmung erwacht, da Matteo sich in der Nacht wohl doch weggedreht hatte*  
*war leise aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten, um dort seine Gedanken zu sortieren*  
*hatte sich fest vorgenommen, es nun wirklich hinter sich zu bringen, sich seiner Angst zu stellen und hatte auf einmal Lauras Worte im Kopf, dass es nicht fair sei, Matteo die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, selbst zu entscheiden*  
*war sich mit einem mal so sicher, dass er das alles will, dass er Matteo will, dass er jede Nacht in seiner Umarmung einschlafen will, dass er die Nähe zu ihm will, die Gespräche mit ihm, die Geborgenheit, das Gefühl, dass er Matteo wichtig ist und weiß, dass er die Chance, das alles zu bekommen nur dann hat, wenn er Matteo endlich die Wahrheit sagt*  
*als Matteo dann aber mit einem mal hinter ihm gestanden, ihn umarmt und zärtlich seinen Hals geküsst hatte, da waren mit einem mal die Angst und der Fluchtgedanke wieder da gewesen, er hatte Neuhaus vorgeschoben und war bereit gewesen, sein Outing aufzuschieben*  
*die Tatsache, dass Matteo wütend geworden war, dass er laut geworden war und ihm vorgeworfen hatte, dass er sich wieder verpissen wollte, waren letztendlich der entscheidende Punkt gewesen – da hatte er gewusst, dass er Matteo verlieren würde, wenn er es noch weiter aufschiebt und auf einmal waren die Worte wieder da gewesen, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte und er hatte es ihm gesagt*

*wird in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür und kurz darauf Lauras Stimme hört: „David?“*  
*reagiert nicht und fühlt sich schlecht dabei, weil er genau weiß, dass Laura sich Sorgen macht, aber kann jetzt einfach noch nicht reden, muss selbst erstmal klar kommen*  
*hört Laura seufzen und durch die Tür sagen: „Ich muss gleich los, ich bin verabredet… aber ich kann auch absagen, wenn du reden willst…“*  
*dreht sich auf die Seite, starrt aus dem Fenster und muss daran denken, dass er heute Nacht beim Blick aus dem Fenster in Matteos Armen lag*  
*spürt, wie ihm kurz wieder die Tränen in die Augen steigen*  
*sehnt sich so zurück nach diesem Gefühl und vergisst für einen kurzen Moment, dass Laura noch vor der Tür steht*  
*hört sie aber irgendwann: „In der Küche steht Kakao, der ist noch warm. Wenn du reden willst, dann schreib mir, dann komm ich sofort zurück, okay? – Bis später!“*  
*hört kurz darauf die Wohnungstür und merkt, wie er sich ein bisschen entspannt bei dem Gedanken daran, jetzt erstmal nicht reden zu müssen*  
*würde so gerne an den Gedanken anknüpfen, den er gerade hatte, kann sich aber nicht wirklich konzentrieren und erinnern*  
*versucht stattdessen, sich genau an Matteos Reaktion während des Outings zu erinnern und kann erst jetzt im Nachhinein feststellen, dass sie nicht so schlimm war, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte – Matteo schien verwirrt, überfordert, enttäuscht, dass er es ihm nicht früher gesagt hat, aber er hatte nicht abwertend reagiert, ihn nicht verurteilt, ihn nicht beleidigt, ihn nicht voller Ekel oder Wut angesehen*  
*wird jetzt erst klar, dass Matteo ihn nicht rausgeworfen hat, dass es nicht Matteo gewesen war, der das „Gespräch“ beendet hatte – er hatte ihn zwar nicht aufgehalten, aber er hatte auch nicht gesagt, er solle gehen*  
*wird klar, dass Matteo vielleicht einfach nur total überfordert war und fragt sich kurz, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht gegangen wäre – hätten sie weiter geredet? Hätte Matteo noch mehr Fragen gehabt? Hätte er ihn vielleicht doch irgendwann rausgeschmissen oder hätte er vielleicht sogar irgendwann alles verstanden?*  
*spürt, wie sich ein winzig kleiner Funken Hoffnung in ihm breit macht, als ihm der Gedanke kommt, dass Matteo vielleicht einfach nur Zeit braucht, das alles zu verstehen*  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Matteo was bedeutet – warum sonst hätte Matteo immer wieder seine Nähe gesucht, warum sonst hätte er sich von Sara getrennt und hätte nach seiner SMS bei ihm vor der Tür gestanden, warum sonst wäre es ihm in den letzten Tagen so schlecht gegangen und warum sonst hätte er ihn mit seiner Nachricht gestern Abend herausgefordert und impliziert, dass er mit ihm zusammen sein will – aber kann nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob die Tatsache, dass er transgender ist, was an Matteos Gefühlen für ihn ändert oder nicht*  
*kann sich denken, dass es hier wahrscheinlich nicht nur um Gefühle geht, sondern wahrscheinlich auch um sexuelle Anziehung, logisches Denken, das Ansehen bei Freunden und vieles mehr – und dass Matteo sich wahrscheinlich nicht nur darüber Gedanken machen wird, sondern auch um die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht früher bei ihm geoutet, ihn verletzt und sich zurückgezogen hat*  
*hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob Gefühle alleine reichen können, um all das andere zu überdecken*

*schließt irgendwann die Augen, weil ihn der Blick aus dem Fenster wieder an Matteos Nähe erinnert und er den Gedanken daran, ihn vielleicht verloren zu haben, kaum ertragen kann*  
*klammert sich an dem winzigen Funken Hoffnung fest, dass Matteo einfach nur Zeit braucht und am Ende vielleicht doch alles gut wird*


End file.
